Recently, with the development of technology, various kinds of electronic devices include diverse functions. As an example, in the case of a mobile terminal, various kinds of multimedia functions, such as television (TV) viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) or digital video broadcasting (DVB)), music reproduction function (e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer-III (MP3)), photographing function, internet connection function, and dictionary search function, have been added thereto in addition to general communication functions, such as voice call and message transmission/reception. Accordingly, memory allocation requests for executing various kinds of multimedia functions has increased, and in this case, if a memory is not effectively managed, it becomes unable to allocate the memory to cause a program that requires execution to stop executing.
In particular, if contiguous memory allocation is requested, it is required to secure a memory space for allocating the contiguous memory. If contiguous memory space is not secured, memory reclaim and/or memory migration are demanded to secure the memory, and this may cause memory allocation performing time to increase to deteriorate the quality of experience. Accordingly, there is a need for a memory allocation method through efficient management of the memory.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.